Safest Place To Hide
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: After a tragic event, Gabriella Montez finds comfort in the one person who can make her feel safe. Sounds like the others, but isn't. Read to find out.


Gabriella Montez stared at herself in the mirror for what had to be the millionth time in one evening. But every time, the sight never failed to bring tears to her eyes.

"_Oh, God."_ She thought over and over to herself. Though, to anyone else, Gabriella looked the same as always, she felt hideous. She couldn't believe something like this had happened to her. She'd never imagined, even in her worse nightmares, that this would ever happen. Which brought her thoughts back to the day before…

On her way back from Taylor's house the previous night before, though her mother strongly tried to convince her to get a ride, Gabriella insisted she'd be fine walking. Her house was only a couple streets away, anyway. So, after bidding Taylor a goodbye, she started walking. She was surprised that she'd lost track of time; it was already 8:30; and, it being toward the end of summer, it was nearly dark by then. Since she was rather tired, she decided to take the shortest way she knew…past the cemetery. Though she absolutely despised walking by there (it never failed to creep her out each time), she figured it'd be easier and save her some time.

Tonight, however, seemed different. She felt as though someone was following her. But every time she'd turn around, there'd be no one there. _"Relax, Gabriella. You're fine. You've been this way before." _She quickened her pace, but nevertheless, continued on past the deserted cemetery.

But as she was walking past the last bit of trees on the end of the lot, she felt someone forcefully grab her and pull her down. Her heart instantly sped up, and before she could let out a scream, a tight hand forced itself over her mouth. She kicked, thrashed, and bit at her attacker, but it was no used. He had already managed to tie something; she wasn't sure what; around her mouth to muffle any sound. As soon as she turned around, Gabriella was horrified. She couldn't identify the man (she knew it was a man from the features, however) because he had a hood and a black ski mask over his face. She did know, however, that the man was holding a gun.

"Hold still! KEEP QUIET, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" The rough voice said. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Gabriella nodded quickly. _"Oh God. Dear God, don't let this man take my life."_ Gabriella thought hopelessly. And, to her horror and shock, with eyes clenched closed, the man painfully took Gabriella's virginity, as well as pride, in the shadows of the trees.

Minutes later, after what seemed like an eternity of muffled screams, and painful thrusts, the man told Gabriella to wait where she was for five minutes while he escaped. She, afraid for her life, obeyed. After counting for five minutes, Gabriella removed the cloth from her eyes and looked down at herself. She was bleeding, hurt, and tired. She sobbed hysterically, got up as soon as she could without it hurting too much, and ran faster than she ever had in her life, PRAYING that her mother wouldn't be home from work yet…she didn't want her to have to see her daughter this way.

When she got home, thankfully, her mother hadn't yet returned. She took a long, hot shower, all the while sobbing, and then got straight into bed and cried. She couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. She was too embarrassed, ashamed, and hurt. "_What's happened to me? Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why ME? WHY ME?"_ After crying until she could cry no more, Gabriella finally drifted into a restless sleep at 5 in the morning.

Which led her back to the present. Gabriella forced herself to look away from the mirror. She couldn't bear the sight of herself anymore. Leaving her mother (who was, again, working the night shift) a quick note, Gabriella headed out, the opposite way from where she was last night. She had no idea where she was going. Or why she was leaving by herself after what had happened. But she figured after that situation, nothing else could possibly be worse. _"I might as well be dead now anyway. It's how I feel, after all."_ She thought with a tear in her eyes. And quickly, one tear turned into two, and two to a whole fountain. She quickened her pace to a run, and kept heading to her unknown destination. Her thoughts were so wild, that she didn't realize what house she had just run by. That is, until she heard her name.

"Gabriella?" She quickly stopped and turned around. _"Oh no. Oh not him, not now. Don't let him see me like this." _Standing in front of her was her only love with a basketball in hand, Troy Bolton. She turned quickly back around to try to wipe the tears from her eyes and calm down, but it was too late. Troy knew her all too well. "Gabriella? Oh jesus, Gabriella, what happened?" He ran over to her and quickly put his arms around her. She tried her hardest not to break down right in front of him. "Nothing, Troy. Really, it's fine. I'm fine." Troy pulled her to arms length and looked her square in the eye. She tried to look away; she couldn't stand to lie to his eyes…in fact, she knew she COULDN'T do that; but he lightly took her chin in his hand and turned it to his eyes. "Gabriella Montez, look at me. Sweetheart, look at me."

As her eyes teared up again; she really WAS getting quite sick of that; she looked into his eyes. The look she had on her face scared Troy to death. "Oh God, Gabriella, what happened? Please tell me."

And with his pleading words, Gabriella broke down. She fell to her knees as Troy went down with her in his arms, and let him cradle her while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, her arms resting on her own knees with hands in fists.

With that, Troy lifted her up, and brought the sobbing girl into his empty house, where he sat cradling her on the sofa.

"G-God, Troy. I c-can't believe this h-happened. I was walking home f-from Taylor's last night, a-nd I took the sh-shortcut by the cemetery, a-and the n-next thing I knew…" She stopped. She couldn't tell him. Not only because she just couldn't find the strength, but because Troy had warned her many times not to take that route, and she really didn't feel like being scolded by him.

But simply looking at Gabriella made Troy instantly put the pieces together. "Gabriella, did someone touch you?" He asked carefully, wiping a tear from her tiny cheek with his thumb. All she could do was nod softly, so softly that he had to make sure she actually DID nod. "Did they hurt you, Gabriella?" He asked, feeling more and more anger grow inside of him. It was tearing him apart seeing her like this. To his horror, she nodded again, and the sobs came out more and more violently, causing her tiny body to shake against his. "Oh God. Honey, I'm-I don't know what to say. Gabs, I'm so sorry. God, I wish I could make this go away. You didn't deserve this, Gabriella." Troy said, and didn't hesitate to pull her closer to him. He put his lips to her head and held them there for a while, then put his hands on her head and held her close. He couldn't believe anyone would dare do something like that to such an amazing person. It made him feel sick just thinking about it.

"T-Troy…I-I don't know who it was. H-He had a mask on a-and it was too dark. Oh, Troy. I-I know you told me not to take that way. I'm so s-sorry, Troy." She said, sounding so hopeless. Troy looked down at her. "Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault at all. It's some sick, fuck hungry bastard's. I'll be here for you, Gabriella. I promise you with every thing I am. I'm here for you. Don't worry, we'll get you help. We'll find that fucker. I love you Gabriella Montez, and I will NOT let anybody EVER touch you again, do you understand me?" He said, with determination like he'd never had before…not on the stage, not on the basketball courts…ever.

Gabriella, with shining eyes, looked into Troy's face, and, for the first time in nearly two days, managed to smile sweetly at him. Her smile brought a smile to his face, and a tiny tear to his eye, to which he quickly blinked away; he didn't want Gabriella to see him cry. "That's the Gabriella I know and love. Come here, sweetheart." He said, and took her into a gentle, but deep hug.

Gabriella let him hold her. She loved the feeling of security his arms brought her…just like the feeling she got when she was singing with him. It made her feel like nothing else mattered, and like time could stop and wait for them. She gently pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He kissed her forehead and looked down into her deep brown eyes, the ones that always made him weak with a single glance.

"I love you, Troy Bolton. I can't thank you enough." And with that, she ever so gently brought her lips up to Troy's. Instantly, the cold, empty feeling she'd felt for only a day but seemingly an eternity, went away. They softly pulled away and Troy kissed her forehead. He wrapped his long, strong arms around her shoulders and held her as he softly rubbed her arms. "Don't thank me, it's the least I can do for someone who changed my life. I love you Gabriella."

Those words made her melt, and she buried her face into his chest as she let him hold her. Troy Bolton was Gabriella Montez's safest place to hide, and not a person in the world could ever change that.


End file.
